


I'm Just Your Problem

by ActualDorianPavus



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Songfic, i guess?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualDorianPavus/pseuds/ActualDorianPavus
Summary: basically Marceline's song abt Bubblegum except this time it's Marshall and it's like 10x gayer trust me





	

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend the cover I wrote this to which is here https://m.youtube. com/watch?v=aYKRR_lc0Qw

The soft strum of Marshall's guitar strings were familiar. Comforting; or they should have been. Maybe a long time ago they would have been.

_"La da da-da-da, I'm gonna bury you in the ground..."_

Gumball watched as the vampire hovered above the ground, rising higher and higher to the awe of Fionna and Cake.

_"La da da-da-da, I'm gonna bury you with my sound..."_

The voice had Gumball lost amidst a tidal wave of jumbled emotions. Sad, angry, lonely, nostalgic...

Mashall opened one eye, and just for a moment he caught the prince's gaze. His fingers moved seamlessly over the strings, _"I'm gonna... Drink the red from your pretty, pink face, I'm gonna-"_

That had Gumball narrowing his eyes, pointedly turning his head away from Marshall. Not here, not now, they weren't going to do this now. Why couldn't Marshall just-?

"What, you don't like that?"

Marshall had stopped singing, although the music behind him hadn't ceased. The prince could feel the harsh gaze from somewhere above him. Accusing, hurt by something more than just rejected lyrics.

"-Or do you just not like me?"

What?

Gumball looked up, then, eyebrows raised in concern. No, no, that wasn't true. He tried to convey that feeling through his eyes, but Marshall wasn't looking at Gumball anymore. The guitar's melody grew louder, and Marshall's voice returned. Angrier, this time.

_"Sorry I don't treat you like a god, is that what you want me to do?"_

Marshall was rising higher, eyes shut tight, fingers hitting each string almost harshly as he sang.

_"Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, like all your little loyal subjects do!"_

Gumball could only stand and stare, helpless and heartbroken as Marshall played. His voice was different than it usually was when he sang, and it only served to crush the prince further beneath his own overwhelming guilt. It didn't just give way to anger, though it was there, Marshall sounded almost broken. Betrayed.

_"Sorry I'm not made of sugar, am I not sweet enough for you?"_

It felt like an eternity has passed when Marshall opened his eyes again, finally meeeting Gumball's gaze head on. What the prince saw there, the familiar softness beside wounds that had been inflicted so far into the past, yet still seemed so fresh; it hurt more than words ever could, but still Marshall sang.

_"Is that why you always avoid me?"_

Gumball's sharp inhale was covered by the slow beat and powerful chords of Marshall's guitar, hand raised to cover his mouth.

_"I must be such an inconvenience to you!"_

Marshall broke away from Gumball's wide-eyed stare. Maybe because he didn't want to see the tears welling in the prince's eyes, rolling down pink cheeks and falling to the ground. Maybe he'd hoped to turn away before Gumball saw how watery his gaze had become, but as the prince saw a single droplet glint in the sunlight, he'd moved too late.

_"Well, I'm just your problem!"_

Gumball could hear Fionna calling out to the vampire. She must have seen that Gumball started to cry, but she sounded so far away. Everything seemed to vanish except for Gumball and Marshall, the king who was pouring his heart out to him. Oain and sorry from what must have been years ago, now. All things Marshall had locked away were spilling out for Gumball to see. It made the prince feel like a monster.

_"Well, I'm just your problem..."_

Back still to Gumball, Marshall glanced over his shoulder. For a moment, as he seemed to take in what must have been a broken expression on the prince's face, there was almost an apology there, in his eyes. It vanished as soon as it'd come.

_"It's like I'm not even a person-"_

Marshall turned away fully once more.

_"-Am I? No, I'm just your problem."_

Even with Marshall looking away from him, the prince could picture his expression. Frustrated, confused, desperate to get rid of those years of pent-up anger and betrayal.

_"Well I, shouldn't have to justify what I do."_

Fionna's shouting had stopped, and for just a moment Gumball looked away from Marshall. Just in time, it seemed, as his friend was winding her arm back, ready to hurl a sizable rock at the back of the oblivious vampire king.

"Wait!" Gumball caught her wrist, and Fionna's stone hit the ground with a dull thump. "Fionna, wait, just... Let him finish. Please."

She gave the prince a deeply confused look, but eventually heaved a deep sigh and nodded.

Gumball looked back toward Marshall.

_"I, shouldn't have to prove anything to you..."_

Marshall was continuing on as though he'd heard absolutely nothing. It wouldn't surprise Gumball if he hadn't, really, the vampire always lost himself in his music.

_"I'm sorry that I exist, I forgot what landed me on your blacklist, well..."_

More strumming, a louder chord, and a soft pause from the backbeat. Marshall nearly spit the next verse.

_"I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you!"_

At long last, Marshall turned to face him. Of all the things Gumball would have guessed, it never would have been that Marshall was just as much of a mess as the prince himself.

_"So, why do I want to?"_

The gaze of the vampire fell to his own hands before closing. More tears tolled down his cheeks. They hit the strings of the guitar, and Gumball was sure there was something symbolic in that, if he bothered to think on it.

_"Why do I want to...?"_

Glob, Gumball wanted to grab him. Pull him down, hug him, kiss him, apologize for everything he had ever done to make Marshall hurt like this. But for now, al he could do was stare and listen.

_"I don't have a clue, I'm asking you! So, why do I want to?"_

Marshall was coming down. When had he lifted himself so far? Gumball had hardly noticed. Regardless, he was getting lower, closer to the arm Gumball hadn't realized he'd outstretched.

_"I guess that's why, I wanna bury you in the ground!"_

One foot touched the earth.

_"And maybe that's why, I wanna bury you with my sound!"_

Both feet were on the ground, and Marshall opened his eyes. He found Gumball staring at him, gaze equally watery and broken. Gumball placed both hands on either side of the vampire's face. Even as they stared, Marshall's hands had yet to still.

_"I'm sorry that's it's this way, but I don't know what else to say..."_

Marshall pressed his cheek against the prince's palm, almost seemed starved of the simple touch.

At least he seemed less angry, now.

_"Cause I, didn't mean to push all my friends away."_

The prince could feel a teardrop hit his thumb, and he carefully wiped it away. The music was slowing down, now, and Marshall's voice eventually softened as well.

_"Cause I'm just a problem..."_

Marshall pulled himself from Gumball's grasp, wiping his eyes with his arm.

_"And I'm just your problem..."_

Silence eventually fell upon them all, at long last. Marshall staring at the ground, Gumball staring at Marshall, and both Cake and Fionna staring at both of them in awe.

Gumball had no words. What was he supposed to say? All that emotion... There was nothing he could say to Marshall that would be remotely enough to match the broken soul that had been bared before him.

Maybe he didn't have to say anything.

Gumball surged forward, grabbing Marshall. He wrapped both arms around his shoulders and held onto the vampire. He would have kissed him under any other circumstances, but not now. It was too-

Marshall took the lead, catching the prince in a searing, teary kiss. Gumball would be damned if he didn't return it. Fingers curled into Marshall's hair and Gumball felt fangs scrape his lower lip by mistake, but he hardly cared. Glob, how he'd missed this.

When they finally pulled away from each other, both were panting heavily, and drying tears left trails on both their cheeks'.

"I love you, Marshall Lee," Gumball breathed, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm never letting you go again... I'm so sorry..."

An interruption came in the form of Fionna loudly clearing her throat. "Well, it's, uh-... Great that you guys sorted that out, but... We really need to get a move on, you know."

 


End file.
